What if?
by CasperAndCrutches
Summary: 'Silence. Everyone knew that he had entered; but no one, including the one whose name was just called actually expected him to be chosen. It was Diggory, everyone knew that it should have been Diggory.' But what if it wasn't? What if a Slytherin had been chosen as Hogwarts champion? Currently a one-shot based on a Tumblr post showing how Goblet of Fire could have gone.


A/N: I feel like everyone has seen the tumblr post of what if regarding a Slytherin becoming the Hogwarts champion over Cedric Diggory. (If you haven't google 'Tumblr Slytherin Triwizard Tournament' and it's pretty easy to find. As a proud Slytherin I love the AU and for some reason recently I found myself creating a world around that "prompt." To anyone who has read this, what I have here varies a little bit (because this is obviously how I think it could have gone - but this doesn't mean that I don't like the full description given in the tumblr thread; but just that when thinking about the basis for that prompt, this is how I envisioned it.

This is mainly little snippets of what the fourth year could have looked like; some of the major differences between canon and this AU (at least how I have envisioned it). I might randomly write other pieces beyond this (but unless someone shows interest it won't be quick or necessarily even published).

So thanks to Princess-bel (Tumblr) for this idea and thanks to to JK Rowling for letting me use the HP world. I don't own the HP world or any of the characters in it!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy a little insight into how I think the Goblet of Fire could have gone. Thanks! - Casper

* * *

Silence. Everyone knew that he had entered; but no one, including the one whose name was just called actually expected him to be chosen. It was Diggory, everyone knew that it should have been Diggory. The Tournament said they would chose the best, how could the best possibly be one of them? One of the snakes? To his credit, the man in question, Cassius Warrington stood up straight and proudly strode over to where the Headmaster of Hogwarts stood, stunned as everyone else. With jerky movements, the older professor managed to gesture the Slytherin towards the contestants room. The room broke out into hushed whispers and it seemed that even the esteemed headmaster was slightly hesitant after the selection of the Hogwarts champion. When Harry Potter's name came out of the Goblet of Fire a scarce minute later, it received some shock and outrage. But this was Harry Potter, everyone said. Weird stuff always happens to him, others replied. So as the rest of Hogwarts shuffled out of the great hall, the main topic of conversation was not Harry Potter. It was Cassius Warrington, and how was it possible that Slytherins weren't necessarily all bad?

* * *

Harry sat at the table, eyes glazing over his Transfiguration essay as he mulled over his next steps. Hermione sat next to him, furiously writing an essay on Ancient Runes, the look on her face enough to detract anyone who might even think about bothering him; which was the point when he had joined her.

"Harry."

The Boy-Who-Lived blinked a few times and focused in on a concerned Hermione. He glanced down at her essay and was shocked to see that it was done and that she was already half-way through their Astronomy essay.

"Sorry Hermione. What were you saying?"

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? I thought that you were going to tell me on your own which is why I haven't said anything. But you've been sitting in some sort of daze for over an hour."

Harry glanced around the library warily before leaning in closer to Hermione.

"I found out what the first task is. It's Dragons. Fleur knows, as does Krum. I know as well. Which leaves."

"Warrington."

Hermione supplied when Harry fell silent. He nodded and Hermione frowned.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not sure. And therein lies my problem. Three of us know and one doesn't. I feel like I should tell him. But he's a Slytherin."

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"Why else do you think I sat here?"

Harry shot back cheekily and Hermione shook her head exasperated.

"I think you should tell him. Like you said it's only fair, and if this had been Diggory or someone else you wouldn't even hesitate. Don't let the who make you act differently than you normally would."

"But Hermione. It is Warrington. A Slytherin. One whom I've seen call you Mudblood more than once. And who's shot hexes at Gryffindors. And one of the main reasons we come out of Quidditch matches so banged up."

Hermione took a deep breath but nodded.

"True. All of that is true. But Harry, he's just 17. A bully? Yes. But people have died in this tournament before. Do you really want him dead?"

"He could've been one of the ones in masks at the Quidditch World Cup."

"And he could've been one of the ones fleeing too Harry. Evil is not a description of a house. There are good Slytherins just like there are bad Gryffindors."

Harry cocked his head at his best friend and shook his head.

"When did you become so wise sounding?"

Hermione shook her head.

"It's not that. It's just. Well you know how in Potions I'm partnered with Malfoy and Nott?"

Harry nodded, unsure of where she was going.

"Nott's never done anything, but Malfoy talked a lot at the beginning. But I guess even he got bored so now the two of them just ignore me and we do our Potion. However, they still talk to each other and it's just. They're so normal Harry. Despite their house, their money, their blood status; they're both just teenagers. It's made me think about the younger kids in Slytherin. How they must feel at 11 just because someone doesn't like them for some arbitrary reason. Like oh say blood status?"

"But Hermione. Your blood status doesn't make you any different!"

"Of course it doesn't. But is an 11 year old automatically a future Death Eater just because they got sorted into Slytherin?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times before grimacing and shaking his head.

"Alright I get your point. Although I don't know how you can be so willing to overlook everything they've done."

"Don't make me out to be some sort of saint. Trust me, I've been thinking about this for a while and even now I'm slightly shocked at my thoughts on the matter. Maybe in the future I might change my mind but. I don't know, it seems like with Warrington being the Hogwarts champion... I don't know, it's just that maybe things can change."

* * *

"Potter?"

Warrington raised one eyebrow and smirked at Harry who was trying not to show how afraid he was to be standing in front of a group of 7th year Slytherins.

"Can I have a word? Privately?"

He asked with a pointed glance at the rest of the Slytherins. Warrington's face showed some surprise at the request but just as quickly his face returned to a blank mask and he shrugged. Harry led the older student out of the hearing range of other students and turned back to face him.

"Dragons."

Harry blurted out and then mentally scolded himself for not keeping calm.

"Excuse me?"

Harry swallowed before opening his mouth again.

"The first task is dragons. They have one for each of us. I think that they're going to be guarding something that we have to get."

Warrington's eyebrows rose and he looked at Harry with clear astonishment.

"And just how do you know this?"

"Someone showed me the dragons. They're in the Forbidden Forest right now."

"Why tell me?"

Harry shrugged uncomfortably.

"Because both Madam Maxine and Karkaroff know; which means Fleur and Krum know. You'd be the only one out of the loop."

"And your stupid Gryffindor ethics make you tell me."

The disdain was clear in the man's voice and Harry repressed his anger as his voice remained calm.

"Why should you care? You get the information. I wanted to make sure we all go in on an even footing. Do whatever you want with it."

Without waiting for a response, Harry spun around and stormed away.

* * *

"Potter."

Harry turned around and tensed when he saw Warrington walking towards him. He stepped slightly in front of Hermione who scoffed and moved back to Harry's side. Amusement quickly flashed through Warrington's eyes at the scene.

"I'm not here to harass your... muggle-born, friend."

Both Harry and Hermione's eyebrows shot up at the restraint and Warrington rolled his eyes.

"The prefect's bath password is Morgana. Open the egg under the water."

Clearly done, the Slytherin turned around but Harry called out.

"Why?"

Warrington halted and turned around just enough to meet Harry's gaze.

"A Slytherin always pays their debts Potter."

He caught Hermione's eyes and scowled.

"Don't give me that look Mudblood. I owed him one and now that debt has been paid. Don't expect any more niceties Potter."

Surprising even himself Harry's lips quirked into a small smile.

"I wouldn't expect any different."

With one last head nod, Warrington turned around and walked away.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not sure alright?"

Harry stared in shock as Warrington stood in front of the Triwizard Cup hand extended, but not touching.

"Aren't you going to take the cup?"

"I haven't decided yet so just shut the bloody hell up."

Harry finally realized that Warrington was struggling with the part of him that wanted to win at all costs, and the part of him that was extremely loyal and that needed to pay his debts. Both were, Harry was coming to realize, Slytherin traits; and not necessarily bad ones. Although Harry couldn't imagine trying to win at all costs, the honor and loyalty was something he respected.

"Why don't we do it together?"

"What?"

"Touch the cup together. We both win; Hogwarts wins; no one owes the other anything."

Warrington fell silent and after months of competing against the Slytherin, Harry recognized that the man was just thinking and thus stayed quiet.

"Alright. But if anyone asks, we raced for the cup and just happened to touch it at the same time."

Harry let a grin cross his face.

"Whatever you say. On three. Ready, one, two, three."

Harry lunged at the same time as Warrington and he felt a familiar tug at his navel as he disappeared.

* * *

Unprepared for the teleportation, Harry slammed to the ground and felt all air escape his lungs. Shaking, Harry pushed himself to his knees as he gasped for air. When Harry was finally able to breathe, he glanced around before jumping to his feet.

"I've been here before."

He breathed out half in shock half in terror.

"The cup must've been a portkey."

"Warrington. I've been here before."

"What are you talking about Potter?"

"We need to get back to the cup."

Harry cried out as pain flashed through his head, with the worst pain emanating directly from his scar.

"Alright. Calm yourself. Wait, what was that noise?"

Acting like any true bred pureblood heir would; the instant he heard a strange noise he dropped into a dueling stance with his wand in the air. Harry could only watch as Wormtail appeared holding a large bundle in one arm.

"Kill the spare."

A raspy voice spoke loudly and shock followed on Warrington's face the instant before a jet of green light hit him in the chest.

* * *

Harry stared at the ghost of Warrington who was glancing back and forth between his body, Voldemort and the surrounding Death Eaters with something akin to shock. Finally the shock gave way to fury and Harry shivered when Warrington's gaze fell upon him.

"My parents won't say anything nice, but bring my body back to them."

"I promise I will."

Warrington nodded his thanks and then his expression turned thoughtful.

"I wonder if this will change anything. Everyone in Slytherin will know that he's returned. But that he was willing to kill one of us... That may chose to be his biggest mistake."

* * *

Harry stared at the couple in front of him, he understood more now about the pureblood tradition of maintaining a stoic face in public; but something told him that this family was more upset about losing their heir than losing Cassius.

"I truly am sorry for your loss... "

"Thank you for bringing back his body."

The husband replied stiffly. Figuring it was best if he didn't tell them he spoke to Warrington's ghost he amended his next statement.

"You're welcome. I figured you'd want it."

The pair nodded once before turning around and walking away. Harry ran his hand through his hair and over his face with a weary sigh as he turned around. When he opened his eyes again he slammed to a stop at the couple dozen Slytherins, including 4th years like Malfoy to 7th years like Pucey. They were all staring at him oddly and Harry was able to see the slightest traces of sorrow in their faces. When a majority of them, to include Malfoy, nodded their heads Harry did the same. Somehow he knew that this was their way of saying thank you.

When the sound of clicking turned the corner everyone turned to look at the intruder. Harry relaxed and then tensed when he realized that Hermione would have to walk past the Slytherin's to reach him.

Hermione gulped but continued walking and tried not to show how nervous she was passing by the group of Slytherins.

"Peace Granger. We mean you no harm."

"Words can be harmful."

Hermione shot back without thinking and slammed to a stop when she saw slight smirks cross the faces next to her.

"That they can be."

The original speaker agreed and Hermione turned to face him. She blinked a few times at seeing Theodore Nott nodding his head at her; Draco Malfoy standing next to him, without his usual sneer. He smirked at her face but it lacked it's normal malice.

"Cat got your tongue Granger?"

"No. Just ferrets."

Hermione tossed out the first retort that came to mind and regretted it instantly at the grins that flashed over the Slytherin faces. However, instead of the usual disdainful glare that usually accompanied any sort of comment about Hermione as a female, Malfoy grinned and leaned forward.

"Been thinking about my tongue a lot Granger?"

Hermione blinked a few times and finally drew strength from Harry's presence which had appeared at her back.

"Why?"

No one pretended not to know what she was really asking and they all, even the older students, looked to Malfoy and Nott for answers.

"We're loyal to our own Granger. And Warrington was one of us."


End file.
